


The Decision

by NightCourt_HighLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCourt_HighLady/pseuds/NightCourt_HighLady
Summary: An assignment by Professor McGonagall finds the Marauders in the library searching for information about Animaguses. Peter finds an interesting piece of information that will change their lives forever.





	The Decision

“One roll of parchment on animagi focusing on the topic of your choice, due next week,” Professor McGonagall told her second years. Peter groaned.

We only just got back last week,” he moaned to the others.

“Literally all of the other professors have given us homework,” Remus retorted dryly. “This assignment just happens to be longer”

“Exactly!” James all but jumped on the opening. “How am I supposed to practice for Quidditch tryouts this weekend if I need to write this essay??”

“By starting it now, Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall had obviously heard their conversation. 

James and Sirius spent another five minutes talking to McGonagall, but to no avail except for the command: “if you don’t get out of my classroom right now then you’re turning in two rolls instead of one.”

They all scampered after that.

That night saw all four of them in the library looking up information on animagi, trying to pick focus topics. 

“The first four known animagi all took the form of birds,” Remus noted idly, scratching something on a piece of parchment labeled “Notes.”

“Lucky,” Sirius mused. “It’d be awesome to be able to fly. What do you think my patronus would be?” James scrutinized him for a few moments.

“Probably a coyote or fox,” he said finally. “They’re known for being tricksters but also for being clever.”

“Clever makes me sound like a Slytherin,” Sirius complained.

“He could have said a moose,” Peter replied wryly. “They’re known for being stubborn.”

“Or a sloth,” Remus added. “Since you are rarely up in time for breakfast.”

“Okay, okay,” Sirius put his hands up in the air, pouting.

Silence reigned again for a while as the boys kept reading. Suddenly, Peter gasped.

“No way,” he murmured.

“What?” James asked. Peter just handed him the book wordlessly, pointing out a passage. James’s hazel eyes widened. He mouthed a few words. He cleared his throat and read in a whisper.

“Johnson, a bear animagus, encountered a transformed werewolf in a forest one full moon. The were attacked, and Johnson’s animagus form was injured. As soon as he escaped, he transformed back, he found his injury gone. The next full moon he cloistered himself in the basement of his house and waited to transform, but he never did.”

“And?” Remus said irritably.

“Remus,” Sirius said slowly. “This is saying that animagi can be around transformed werewolves in their animal forms.” Sirius, James, and Peter looked at each other and nodded.

“I’ll do the research,” James said. 

“I can get anything we’ll need,” Sirius replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” Remus grumped. 

“We’re going to become animagi,” Peter said.

“Why?”

“So you don’t have to be alone anymore,” Sirius said quietly.

Remus stared at the other three boys for a few moments, stunned.

“No- no, you can’t,” he stumbled over the words. “It’s too dangerous, you could get killed or hurt or-”

“Remus, if we stay in our animal forms, you can’t hurt us,” James said reasonably.

“I’m talking about the process,” Remus snapped. “It’s too dangerous.”

“We know,” Peter replied.

“We don’t care,” Sirius added.

“I- I,” Remus stopped. “But  _ why? _ ”

“Because we care about you, you great idiot,” James said affectionately. “Now, I’ve chosen my paper topic: Animagi: Transformation Process. If I finish it by Friday, I’ll be able to spend all weekend practicing for Quidditch. McGonagall will doubtlessly be impressed by my thoroughness.”


End file.
